In the construction industry, it is well known to use laser levels for marking reference lines to be used in the layout of different features in a room or structure. Most of these laser levels are expensive due to the optics and electronics involved therein. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a line generating device that is less expensive to manufacture than the prior art laser levels.